


B Is For Bromance

by goodmorningvietnam666



Series: IronHawk Alphabet [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint and Tony drink on the roof, Everyone's getting married or dating, Jarvis lives, M/M, Storm is here too, There are a lot of Avengers, mentions of other Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningvietnam666/pseuds/goodmorningvietnam666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a time of peace, two men find themselves with no one to share it with, and so they turn to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B Is For Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all forms of feedback are welcome!
> 
> Happy Reading!

When the Avengers were no longer needed, the team built lives for themselves but continued to live together.

Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne married almost as soon as the final battle was finished, T'Challa and Ororo both went back to Wakanda to rule together, Bruce and Betty eventually found one another again and Steve and Natasha fell in love. 

Which left Clint Barton and Tony Stark: who had no one but each other.

That didn't matter to them though, because they spent nights on the roof of the Avenger's Mansion drinking and watching the stars for hours, eventually dancing drunkenly or singing horribly to the soft rock and roll that Tony always played on the roof before bidding one another good night.

They'd go out during the day too, hopping into one of Tony's many cars or onto Clint's motorbike with a few fifties and their licences just to drive until the roads ran out. They'd go to the beach and sit on the sand, wading into the warm salty water when the sun was high in the sky in order to cool off.

Some evenings they'd go out to dinner or to drinks while their friends planned weddings, explored one another intimately or watched rom-coms; and they weren't bothered at all.

Because while they didn't have partners, they had each other...

"Okay, here's one of my personal favourites" Stark began, tilting the neck of his bottle back and taking two long drinks of its contents "A bicycle cannot stand on its own: its two-tired!" The genius exclaimed, falling into a fit of intoxicated giggles. 

Clint snorted, almost chocking on his beer, and let out a hyena-like laugh before stifling it "That was awful"

"That's why it's so funny!" Tony managed, gasping for air before falling back into laughter.

It was the 1st of November, a day after Halloween, and the days were starting to get a little cooler in the lead up to winter. Their friends were all away for the holidays and it left Tony and Clint to find ways to amuse themselves: which they always found incredibly easy. 

"I wonder what Steve's going to wear to his wedding" Tony mused after the laughter subsided and he had laid back down on the deck chair he had been an inch from falling off of. 

"I thought it was his funeral" Clint deadpanned, face poker-straight, until he met the older man's gaze and he grinned maniacally. 

Tony made a high pitched squealing noise that sounded like someone had reversed the effects of puberty on him and several high pitched laughs left his lips "His funeral! Oh my god Clint... that's hilarious... I might steal it for my best man's speech"

"Just say that you said it so Natasha knocks you out instead of me" the archer joked, taking a final sip of beer and standing shakily to toss it in the large black trash bag they had on the roof for nights like this.

"Oh, hey its Queen" Tony noted dully as the track 'Bohemian Rhapsody' started softly "You have to sing this with me or we can't be friends"

Clint smiled and nodded his assent, and eight minutes later both men were on their feet laughing, barely supporting one another as they swung unsteadily. 

Jarvis eventually came to the roof and practically dragged both men down the stairs and indoors for their safety, ignoring Clint's protests and Tony's childish whines as he locked the door leading to the roof. 

"What are we s'posed to do now?" Clint slurred, turning to the shorter man beside him for an answer. 

Tony didn't give him one though, because the genius was too busy kissing him. 

But that was sort of the answer he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jarvis, and he should have been in the Iron Man movies, and I've always loved that bicycle pun... this short actually has a lot of me in it... anyone who doesn't like Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody has clearly never sung it drunk on a roof with a friend. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
